Graveyard of a Madman Part 33
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 32 Many men stood around Magnus as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. All of them looked very serious as they stood before him, and he looked them all down, judging their fighting prowess as he did. Though there were few stand alone threats, he felt that he had the advantage among them all. In a fight, he could take them all down, but it would not be quick and quiet as he wanted it in that situation. He was far taller than all of them, giving him clear advantage when all is said and done. Despite his sudden instinct to make it loud and nasty, he knew that the mission came first. Marine: So... how many did you fight on the front line? Were there any Captains of the crews? Magnus: Captains? No, I saw Thoosa a few times, but I did not fight her. This caused a slight commotion among them. They had such respect for those who fought in the front line, especially this one, as he did not seem to have a scratch on him. Magnus: I can tell you this, there were some damn good swordsmen among them, and they put up a good fight, but in the end I took down three of their stronger members. Marine2: 'No way! For real?! Those katanas you have look like the real deal too! Do you think when all of this is over, you could show me some of your moves? '''Magnus: 'at this, his sudden instinct was tearing at him. Sure, I'd be more than happy to show you some of my moves. This caused yet another commotion between the Marines, a lot of them wishing they had been the first to ask him. '''Magnus: '''But that's enough for now, continue preparations for tomorrow! Has anyone learned when the attack is supposed to take place? '''Marine3: No, sir. They told us that we wouldn't know until it's about to happen. Magnus: 'Very well, as you were. ''They were quick to return to their normal routines of preparing their gear. That was when Magnus saw a familiar face pass their room in the hall, and he walked out to follow him. Magnus was quick to walk up beside Sid in the corridor, and they spoke in lowered voices. '''Sid: '''Nice work there, Master Petty Officer. I like the way you hide in plain sight. '''Magnus: It's Chief Petty Officer, actually. I wasn't fortunate enough to make Commander. Have you located the bridge? Sid: '''Grin. Of course, I have. This isn't my first time out in a ship like this. My Father was quick to learn me all about these ships. '''Magnus: Sounds like an honorable man. That was when Sid started to remember his last encounter with his father, and how he pretty much disowned him for helping a pair of pirates. He could only nod at Magnus as they continued to walk, head up in the air to make them look official. They opened a door which led to a bunch of stairs. They ascended the stairs, and at the top of the stairs, there was a group of offices outside of one single door, which was most obviously armored. It was obviously the door to the bridge, and both of them grinned, unable to hide their excitement at completing their mission. That was until a familiar face came out of one of the offices with a cup of coffee in her hand. Sid's insides went ice cold as she stepped out and looked at the two of them. Rear Admiral Kinan stood before them and Sid thought about hiding his face, in fear that she might recognize him, but he didn't want to give himself away outright. He thought about having Magnus do all the talking, but they were not all that finely tuned to one another. As the seconds past them by, he thought about just attacking her to gain the advantage of surprise, perhaps that would be the best way to go about it. He even went so far as to clench his fist, ready to unleash his first strike. Kinan: Oh, hello gentlemen, are you headed to the bridge? Magnus: Yes, ma'am, but after you. bowed his head and held his hand up toward the door. Kinan: Thank you. her head back and pushed in the code right above the door handle. It took a moment to breathe the fire out of his lungs, but Sid looked at Magnus, who grinned wider, and nodded. Sid nodded back, and all three of them went through the door to the main control center of the entire ship. It was all so perfect, they could only hope that their other comrades had the same kind of luck. --- Vice Admiral Polatsu's fist went straight through the hallway wall as Knave dodged to the right and flipped onto his feet, readying himself in a fighting stance. The red alert was already sounded, and the entire ship was put on full lockdown as all hands took up arms. Polatsu: Dhahaka D. Knave! So you thought you could hide from my sights under the guise of an honored position! his hand from the wall, leaving a gigantic hole as his entire torso bulged in their legendary muscles. How dare you sully the name of a Marine in that uniform! Disgraceful! Polatsu came at him with yet another straight forward punch, and Knave put up a defense, but was still knocked straight back as he slid. That hit rocked him, but he still stood firm as he got back to his feet. This time, Knave came forward, and used his speed to approach the very large Marine. Polatsu: Renga-Kobushi!! came like a comet at Knave, but he was quick to grapple both arms onto his arm, and his foot came straight up to kick the Vice Admiral in the face with a sizeable force. It didn't take a combat genius to feel the rock-solid mass that was Samuel Polatsu's jaw, he hit it hard, but the recoil seemed almost nonexistent. Especially when he raised up his arm with Knave still grasped on, and smashed him into the floor of the hallway, hard! Polatsu stood up straight, and then almost instantly came back down with his fist careening toward a prone pirate. Knave was quick to grasp both hands onto the fist and strain against the force that was the massive Marine. The two of them were locked in an endurance contest at that moment, and he knew that Polatsu's fist was going to win, it was just a matter of time. That was when he felt Knave's hands begin to heat up a massive amount. Knave: Naga Naga nooooo!!! Burasto! blast of heat struck Samuel's fist point blank, and blasted him through the ceiling, hard! The explosion was felt in the surrounding offices as desks, and chairs were scattered everywhere, and the walls were blasted apart! The explosion was heard all around the ship, and the top of the ship began to smoke. Knave slowly got to his feet, sweating and panting as he looked around. Before he could react, Polatsu came down from the smoking ceiling, and bashed his fist into Knave's head. His forehead bounced against the floor, and he flew backward, his back hitting the ground hard. He got to his feet in a kip up, and looked to see that his attack had hurt Polatsu, his entire arm and shoulder were sizzling with red skin. Blood began to trickle down Knave's face, and this was not surprising. He knew Polatsu's blow was severe, and he took a lot of pain just from one attack. Knave: Don't act all high and mighty, just because you're in league with the Government. I've been chased by your kind for most of my life, and I have to tell you, you're not as innocent as you let on. Polatsu: Oh? So a pirate intends to give me a lesson in morals? I am not the one who drove you to being a pirate! And I know my level of honor as it is now. You chose your way of life, and now you must face the repercussions! Allow me! Tekkai-Gozou! MARUISHI! Polatsu's entire arm turned black with haki, and he swung with a heavy right cross straight for Knave's head. Knave, in turn, painted his hand black with haki as well, and caused it to burst in a very bright, white flame. Knave: Naga Naga no HITO KANON!!! of their fists met, and the shockwave blasted apart what remained of the walls around them, and the outside of the ship expanded in an instant. The windows shattering outward. Knave's fist felt a massive amount of pressure, and the flames from his attack burst against such an iron-clad fist as the Vice Admiral's. Pain traveled up his arm in the recoil, and he was taken aback quite a bit, stumbling backward. It was in that moment that he learned Polatsu's rank and title was no laughing matter. Marines came down the now decimated hallway with rifles, all of them charging and pointing their weapons at Knave. Marine: There he is men! Prepare to fire! Polatsu: Stand down, immediately! shouted, and all of the men looked befuddled at his order. There are likely more intruders, perhaps even on the other ships! Go and seek them out! I will handle this one on my own! As the Marines went to carry out his orders, Knave scowled at him. As it stood, it looked like he was at a disadvantage, but he aimed to change that. As Polatsu reared up and charged in with another attack, Knave drew in a deep breath, and began to shine with a white aura that began to grow. As the Marine swung in with yet another heavy attack, their hands met again, but this time Polatsu felt a white heated up rock-like fist punch against his. Knave activated his hyper mode, his entire body turning into a shining aura around what looked like a meteor. Polatsu backed up, his hand feeling as it had burned his skin from the inside. It was smoking, but he did well to hide his immense pain. Knave: Looks like you're the one who's going to get handled. powered up his fist. Naga Naga no Giru Burasto! Graveyard of a Madman Part 34 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories